


untitled - feel free to suggest one

by TheZubat



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZubat/pseuds/TheZubat





	1. Intro

Shallowing my breath to nothing above a wisp I watched the pudgy cop patrol the neighborhood from my spot behind the chimney. I sneered at him and slid down the back of the roof, glided through the air until my sneakers hit the ground and then pounded out of the porch light i'd activated. The ridiculous fuckers replaced the perimeter guards with a real cop; Rich assholes were more fun to kill, but places like that were hardly wort the trouble.

_________________________________________________________________

I kicked at the damp leaves as I walked through the woods, if you could even call them that here. I'd wandered most of the southern and eastern coast and not many places actually had this dense ancient looking forestry -not to mention the palm trees- so at least I knew I was in Florida, but where exactly I wasn't all too sure. The sun was peeking through the spare gaps in the trees now though, meaning it was time to find a hide out, and these trees weren't fit to sit in, nor was the ground safe enough to sit on... for many reasons. That only left abandoned cars and houses.  
Bellowing out a long exasperated sigh, I stopped walking just so I could hear the direction of the nearest traffic way a little better.  
"Fuck.." Spinning almost completely around, I headed back towards my left and headed towards the sounds of tires on asphalt. It only took around fifteen minutes before I reached the treeline and was able to peer around for signs. There were none.  
"Great... oh well."  
Rolling my eyes, I picked a random direction and started walking, making sure to stay out of sight of the drivers, about thirty feet into the tree line and just Hummed that stupid song that was stuck in my head. Some weeaboo bitch had it playing in her room when I killed her and it' was just too catchy ... or poppy... or what ever to forget, unfortunately for me. I groaned and rubbed my face in annoyance at the song after about thirty minutes of torturing myself with it. I would have liked to stab out my brain if it didn't mean I wouldn't help more people sleep... maybe save them from that song while I was at it.  
"Can't deny it's kind of fitting tho-" A green rectangle caught my attention and I jogged towards it; 'Leigh High'  
Having the name of the city I shrugged and kept along the street until I came to the first town. I flipped up my hood and started scouting.

_________________________________________________________________

Two whole months I've been able to chill here! Sure it rains a lot, but its about the same time every day, so I can plan my kills around it so I don't get so wet.

"Man shoots 2 women, injures 7 others, and then turns gun on himself in a theater as the police come in." I rolled my eyes at the woman and her news story as I sat on the worn out faded green couch, the cooling corps of a man leaning over the far edge his neck and cheeks sliced open. The multitude of stab wounds n his chest and belly were ruining the couch, but as long as it didn't get my ass wet, who cared? He looked much better that way even if his posture was shit. He apparently lived alone and never really had visitors, so I wasn't to worried about some one coming over unannounced. It gave me time to catch up on news and some other random shows. The bit about the recent "Smile Faced Murders" was on just before this crock of shit about some crazy asshole who was a looser and killed himself after only two kills.

Being extremely bored, I went over to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets and fridge and ended up settling on making a sandwich. Having your finger prints burned off had a perk if noting else. I never had to worry about any one finding any....  
The washer stopped its rumbling as I bit into the over stuffed snack, so naturally, I went to check on my clothes, hopefully my jacket didn't get too ruined. It was rather new and fit really well, I'd hate to loose it so soon.  
Flipping over the lid and setting my sandwich on the dryer, i puled out the slightly soggy zip up and examined it.  
".... Nothing that can't be explained as old paint I guess... Shitty bleach though." I commented as I tossed the jacket and t-shirt into the dryer and turned it up and on before snagging my sandwich back. Walking back through the kitchen from the was room, I had to stop when I saw someone standing on the porch through the lacey curtain shit behind the curtains. Never knew why any one would want that bullshit, but what ever.  
I let go of my breath when I realized it was just some chick getting out of the rain, she wasn't even facing the house, just under the canopy thing in front of the door. Leaving it at that, I went back to the couch and started flipping channels until I dosed off.


	2. Nice to See You Again

'Ah, what a beautiful night!' I found myself thinking, warm like home and the stars bright in the sky. It was dumb to think about, but it was still nice and I appreciated it. Not to mention it flat out just sucked to run around in rain or sleet or snow or any other bull shit that wasn't nice weather. On top of my good fortune, I'd found a rather old pine tree with branches just large enough to plop my ass on and not have to worry about falling to my death! Now one more kill and I'll have had a 10/10 night!

Grinning ear to ear, I swear I sat on that prickly branch for at least two hours, just watching the street corner for proper victims. I felt like having a nice easy one to wind down with, when I saw her. The same chick from a couple days ago but now she was carrying a couple grocery bags in each folded arm. I watched her cross the street, pass right by me, and continue down the corner before I leaped down and started stalking. She must've only walked a quarter mile or less before she approached a small condominium and let herself into the last door.  
"Can't even afford the second story." I sneered, jogging over to just outside the glow from the street lamp. I flipped up my hood and kept my head angled low as I sauntered across the parking lot. There weren't even that many cars in the lot.  
'Must not be a popular place.' I found myself thinking in delight. It meant less people to interrupt.

I glanced through the window on my way past only to grimace at the site. The woman wasn't doing anything abnormal really, it was just the cat I saw on the back of the couch.  
"Shit."  
I'd recognize that black and white pelt anywhere, that had to be Grinny.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Three days I watched this weirdo chick and Grinny, he knew I was there and made a point of staying near the lady at all times, I wasn't sure if that was normal or new behavior with this particular victim but it was sure as fuck annoying to me!  
Actually, I'm shocked she hasn't seen me since she spaces out looking out windows when she isn't watching TV or drawing. She doesn't even go out unless it's for groceries apparently, since she hasn't left the house yet. So I'm assuming drawing is her job or something.

A sneer set itself on my face as I sat on the railing of the condo complex across the lot and watched through the window. I was having a staring contest with Grinny when he jumped down from the windowsill out of sight, a moment later, the woman let the cat out but barely even opened the door. No chance for an opening even if I could get across the lot in time.  
I rolled my eyes as the smart ass sauntered over in that way only cats can. That irritating way.

With a roll of the eyes and a groan, I put on a mocking smile,"Heeeyyyy Grinny~"

The demonic cat leaped up onto the rail beside me, his face going from normal house pet to smiling hell spawn. He got such a kick out of pissing me off.  
"Well, hello to you too Jeff. Fancy seeing you here," He responded in an equally mocking-friendly tone. "Long time no see~."

I rolled my eyes again and went back t looking int the window at the chick now sitting at her kitchen table on her laptop. I could see she was drawing from here, so she'd be occupied for a while at least.

"Is there any particular reason you've been loitering around here lately?"

I contemplated not telling him, but I was particularly bored, so being a smart ass seemed the more enjoyable rout.  
"Yeah actually."  
"Oh?"  
I stayed quite until Grinny looked visibly pissed,  
"Well? Aren't you going to clue me in?"  
I ginned a small uncontrollable grin of mild victory,  
"I'd thought about it." The cat only growled, "I saw the chick, she was on my door step the other day. Whats with her?"

Grinny was genuinely confused by the question and had no issue with showing it. He looked at his current 'owner' and then to the foliage to the right of the lot,  
"Meaning?"  
"Meaning, why doesn't she go any where or talk to any one? Doesn't she have a job?"  
"Oh... She does do those things, but just not publicly. She does everything on her laptop. It's actually quite boring." Grinny drolled.  
"I don't see why you're interested in her."   
"I could say the same to you..."  
"Touche, but she feeds me. What's your excuse stalker?"

Jeff smirked. Grinny was right; he hadn't killed anything for days because he'd reduced himself to a measly stalker.  
"I have none... yet. I guess i'm just bored."


End file.
